


A Perfect Plan

by talesofsymphoniac



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, F/F, Friendship, Pre-Slash, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsymphoniac/pseuds/talesofsymphoniac
Summary: Rose and her friends attend one of their first high school dances. It goes pretty well, all things considered.(Posted for Day One of Tales Femslash Week 2018: Dance)





	A Perfect Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Click Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310076) by [talesofsymphoniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsymphoniac/pseuds/talesofsymphoniac). 



> This is a little thing that takes place during about chapter 4 of another fic of mine: [A Click Away.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310076) Dezel, Rose's best friend, has recently gotten in a rather big fight with her, and now their friend group is going to a school dance. 
> 
> (But really, all you need to know about it is that Rose has a big gay crush on Alisha.)
> 
> Enjoy!

Rose didn’t know what was funnier; the fact that Sorey asked Dezel to prom, or the fact that Dezel had accepted.

It didn’t interest her much apart from that. It was all part of Sorey’s plan to cheer Dezel up, something Rose didn’t want any particular part of. Things had been so uncomfortable with him, lately. All it had taken was one awkward crush to take such a good friendship and turn it into this mess. Rose had already decided that there was no way she was telling Alisha about her crush, but this whole fiasco had only reinforced her decision. And she knew that from now on she wouldn’t be telling anyone else about it, either; far too risky.

For now, she was enjoying her first prom with Alisha and Sergei. Alisha, polite as she was, never said no to someone’s request to dance, but she wasn’t necessarily comfortable with it, so the three of them had conspired together in a plan Rose had titled Operation: Keep Boys Away From Alisha.

It went as followed: Rose and Sergei would stay with Alisha most of the night, dancing and laughing and goofing off. Easy enough, since that’s what they would have done anyway, and Rose got to enjoy Alisha’s hands in hers as they bounced around to the beat. Then, when a slow song began to play, the three of them would ensure that Alisha was otherwise occupied, or had a friend to dance with. Rose took Alisha to the bathroom to fix her hair for one such dance, and Sergei, Sorey, and even Dezel each took their turns swaying stiltedly with Alisha at other times.

A perfect plan, Rose thought, watching them with satisfaction.

At least, it was perfect until the last dance. Rose heard the gentle rhythm, whipped her head around for an excuse, but Sergei was needed elsewhere and Dezel and Sorey had long since left the venue.

A boy from their math class approached Alisha, and Rose sighed. It wasn’t the worst thing in the world, but she would have like to have ended with a perfect record for Operation: Keep Boys Away From Alisha.

“I’m sorry,” Alisha was saying kindly. “I already promised my friend the last dance.”

Rose’s heart skipped a beat as Alisha walked over to her, her cheeks red with exertion from dancing all night. “You promised me, huh?” Rose asked, teasing.

Alisha wrung her hands together as the music floated gently in the background. “Is that alright? It’s just, I did one of these dances with everyone except for you, tonight.”

Rose blinked at her, then beamed, reaching out her hands to take Alisha’s waist. “Fine by me,” she said, her voice casual. She didn’t know if that meant Alisha had wanted to dance with her or she was just that desperate to get away from slow dancing with someone she didn’t know well, but she wouldn’t be complaining.

Alisha smiled her loveliest smile, bringing her hands to Rose’s shoulders, and Rose thought maybe her plan had been pretty perfect, after all.


End file.
